The Dynax Chronicles
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: The Dynax team is facing it's hardest challenge yet...
1. Default Chapter

1 Operation: DarkFire  
  
By Tom Murphy  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a rather odd sight, a 17-year-old man holding his crotch, jumping up and down on one leg like a 5- year-old kid. "C'mon, c'mon!" he said to himself, feeling like he was going to explode. He had been waiting outside of the room for half an hour, desperately trying to hold it in. He kept hearing voices on the other side of the door. "I swear, if they don't hurry up in there…" he muttered to himself. He needed to go and he needed to go now. Suddenly a voice boomed from the other side of the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TO RISKY?" The man stopped hopping, and bent his ear closer to the door. "Temper, temper, Dr. Laion. We don't want to rush into this. You're talking about an assault on the Zoid Battle Commission," said a velvety voice. "He's right. Besides, are target is the Lyger-0," said a commanding female voice. "Yes, but with the Zoid Battle Commission out of the way, the Backdraft group would be unstoppable! The Lyger-0 would be ours for the taking!" said the voice identified as Dr. Laion. "Not if that Toros has anything to do with it. We've lost against his team every single time!" said the velvety voice. "I've thought about that. I plan to mobilize everything we can against the Z.B.C., then move on to wipe out Toros and his hover cargo!" At this time, the man outside fell down. "What was that?!" asked the velvety voice. "Check the door!" said the woman. A large man wearing sunglasses and a three-piece suit opened the door, grabbed the outsider, and ducked back inside. "Who are you?" asked a tall man with dark hair. "T-Troy Ferich, sir," Troy stuttered. "How much did you hear?" he asked, his voice becoming dangerously low. "Nothing! Just some stuff about attacking the Commission and the Toros guy, and something 'bout a Lyger-0 but that's all so please let me go!" he said, his voice filled with panic. "He knows to much. Take him to the Whale King!" said Dr. Laion. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Troy screamed. More by accident then finesse, he kicked a cup of tea off the table, sending the scalding liquid into the guard's face. The guard screamed in pain as he clutched his face, and Troy bolted. "FIND HIM! STOP HIM! HE MUST NOT ESCAPE!" screamed Dr. Laion.  
  
Troy ran down the hall, stopped, and peeked around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear, He sprinted back to the dining area of the restaurant, and headed to a table where his two friends, Don and Cassie, sat, talking about the upcoming battle. Troy ran up to them, and collapsed to the floor, winded. "You seriously need to get in shape," commented Don, pulling him up. "Yeah. This is a good example why you shouldn't eat that salmon jerky," muttered Cassie. "Shutupandlisten! IwaswaitingforthebathroomwhenIheardthesevoicesanditturnsoutitwasn'tabathroom andthesesbaddudeswantedtotakeovertheworldandtheyheardmeandarechasingmenowlet 'sGO!" said Troy. "Yeah right, Troy. You just want my lunch!" said Don. "Uhh, Don? I don't think he was lying…" said Cassie slowly, pointing at the huge men in black headed their way. "JESUS H. CHRIST! RUN!" shouted Don, taking off like a shot. Troy and Cassie soon followed. "'Better call Diego! We need to leave fast!" said Troy. "I'm on it!" replied Cassie. She quickly pulled out a small communicator and turned it on.  
  
* * *  
  
RING! RING! Went the Hover Cargo's comm. channel. The tall, skinny pilot shifted in his seat, muttering "Leemee 'lone. I'm trying to sleep!" His foot tripped the speaker switch on the console. "Diego! Diego! Can ya hear me?" Cassie's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Whadaya want? I'm sleeping!" shouted Diego with a tired voice. "Shut up and start up the Hover Cargo! We need to be out of here fast!" Cassie's voice said urgently. "All right, all right keep you shirt on!" said Diego, as he punched in the ignition sequence. "We'll be there in about two minutes. Sit tight!" said Cassie as she signed off. "Wonderful," Diego muttered.  
  
Soon enough, the three piled into the Hover Cargo. "WE'RE IN! GO GO GO!" screamed Don. Troy, Cassie and Don quickly made their way to the cockpit. "We're gone," said Diego. "Good," sighed Troy. "Maybe not so good. There's a group of unidentified zoids heading our way!" said Cassie, looking at the radar. "How many?" asked Don. "Looks like five. Maybe six," Cassie replied. "Don't worry. Me and the Sky Talon can take 'em," said Don cockily. "I'm going up to the turret, just in case," said Troy. He and Don left, and took the main elevator the top floor. Don headed for the aerial hangar while Troy got set up in the main turret. "Sky Talon, ready for launch!" said Don. The Hagar door opened, and Don was catapulted into the air. He flew at Mach 3, and soared right into the group of Zabbats. After the first pass, Two Zabbats burst into flames as the pilots ejected. Troy fired two powerful blasts from the turret, taking out a third. After a second pass, the Zabbats were destroyed as Don flew back into the hangar. "That was fast," said Don, jumping down from the turret. "Yeah, but I got a feeling that's just the tip of the iceberg," said Troy as they made there way back to the cockpit. "So what now? If Cassie's telling the truth, then we haven't seen the last of them," said Diego. "So what do we do? We can't keep running from them," said Cassie. "Why don't we tell the battle commission?" suggested Don. "I don't think so. They'll expect that. Why don't we try to find this Toros guy? They'll be looking for him too ya know," said Troy. "Well, ok. But we don't even know where the heck this Toros guy is," said Cassie. "Don't worry. We need supplies anyways, right? So Troy and I get supplies and ask around. If we can't find anything, we'll search for him the hard way," said Diego. "Fine. But Diego, make sure Troy doesn't buy all that salmon jerky, and Troy, make sure Diego stays away from the produce section. Remember the tomato incident?" said Don. "C'mon you guys, you know us!" said Troy in a hurt voice. "That's what we're afraid of," muttered Cassie.  
  
"How about Don and I go and you stay?" Troy and Diego looked disappointed. "Aww, ok," they sighed. "Diego, head to those rock formations. We can camp there overnight," said Troy. "Aye aye, Cap'n! Maximum warp!" Diego replied, speeding into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Psst! Troy! Wake up!" whispered Diego. No response. "C'mon Troy, wakee wakee," said Diego a little louder. "TROY! I'VE GOT TWO TICKETS TO A JERKY CONVENTION IN VEGAS!" screamed Diego. "YE GODS! YOU DO?" Troy sat up, blinking. "Get dressed. We're going to get supplies," Diego whispered. "I thought that Don and Cassie were going later today," said Troy, obviously disappointed that there was no jerky convention. "C'mon Troy, don't be sad. They imported some Slovakian Moose jerky that's to die for," said Diego in a cheery voice. "OH HAPPY DAY! LET'S GO!" bellowed Troy. "Shh! If Cassie and Don catch us, then we can't go!" Troy signaled him with the ok sign. They tiptoed down to the main hangar, and jumped into the pickup truck. "Let's go! They said, as they drove for the gray horizon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Cassie. "I dunno. Wait, there's a note on the freezer," said Don. He picked it up, read it, and turned purple. "Well, it's definitely from Troy," he mumbled. "How can you tell?" asked Cassie. "He writes like he talks. Listen:  
  
Dear Don and Cassie,  
  
Diego and I decided to go shopping for supplies. wait, Diego, put the Ice cream away! Be careful not to drop it! Great. Just great, now we have to clean it up! Now look what you made me write! Well, we know you guys wanted to go, but, quite frankly, you suck at it.  
  
From,  
  
Diego and Troy  
  
P.S. I Promise I won't get any salmon jerky"  
  
read Don. He looked over at Cassie, who was more pissed then a nudist in Siberia. "Uhh… Cassie? He did promise no jerky," said Don. "Fine. But if they bring any of the food we don't need, I swear on my mother's grave I'll castrate them with my bare hands!" Don gulped, and prayed to God that Diego and Troy don't go wild.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Diego and Troy got to the store, it was opened and full of customers. Diego went to grab a shopping cart when Troy said, "Better grab four to make it safe."  
  
"What's first on the list?" Don asked. "Uhh… Produce. Looks like we need some veggies and fruits," Troy said, scanning the grocery list. "I'll take care of that. You pick up the other stuff on the list and we'll reconvene at the magazine rack," said Diego. "Agreed. Let's move out!" They split up, Diego handling produce and beverages. Troy headed for the meat, toiletries and snacks. After 15 minutes, Diego looked at his carts, which were full. "Ahh… nothing to do but wait and read the comic books." He started moving when he heard a girl scream "Diego! Over here!" Diego, knowing whom it was pretended not to here as he walked away, with a bit of urgency in his step. It was all in vain. The voice kept coming closer, and Diego kept walking faster. He soon broke out in a sprint, charging down the isle. He came into a crashing stop (literally) when he collided with the magazine rack, which fell on Troy, who was waiting on the other side. "Diego, you big silly panda, didn't you know it was me?" said his pursuer, who was hugging him. Diego knew all to well who she was. She was Andromeda Thorne, a warrior who had been chasing him for years. Being far too immature to understand the concept of love, Diego was always a little afraid of her. "Heh heh. Hello, Andy. It's been a long time." Andy smiled and released her hug/death grip on him. Troy, hearing Diego's name being mentioned, moseyed around to the other side of the fallen magazine rack. He smiled when he saw who was talking with Diego. "I see what's going on here. I'll go pay for the stuff and give you a moment together." Troy sauntered off, grabbing the carts. After half an hour of scanning the contents of all four carts, the exhausted cashier said, "That comes to $734.65." Troy dug in his pocket, saying, "Here's $700… here's $34… and here's 15 cents…" The cashier looked annoyed. "You are short 50 cents, sir." Troy checked his pockets, his wallet, his shoes and socks. "Hey Diego! Do ya have 50 cents?" he bellowed. "I'm a little busy, Troy!" Diego yelled back. Andy was advancing, trapping him in a corner. "Here's 50 cents," came a vice from behind Troy. He whirled around and grabbed the change. "Thanks lady," he said. He started to turn around, but froze. He looked up until he locked eyes with the lady. "Troy…?" she asked quietly. "Mary? Mary Champ?" Troy replied. A smile formed on Mary's lips. "Troy you big goof! You haven't changed a bit!" she said giggling. "Um… neither have you! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, my father sent me to see how Harry was handling himself as a Zoid warrior. I wasn't in a rush to go home, so I decided to stay around and enjoy myself," she explained. "What are you doing in this area?" "Well my team and I are passing through and we needed some supplies," Troy said calmly. Mary eyed the cart. "I see. With the amount of Jerky you have there, you should be able to tide yourself over for what, 5 minutes?" she asked giggling. Diego walked up, with the triumphant grin Troy once wore. "My, my, what have we here? I think I'm going to go wait in the car, lover boy," he strode out, his swagger interrupted when Andy followed him out. He was soon running around the parking lot screaming bloody death. Troy took his cue. "Well, I got to go," he said. "Well, I hope to see you around. Here where you can reach me," she took out a slip of paper and wrote down a number. She gave Troy a hug, then walked out. Troy followed. When the truck was loaded, He called "HEY! HOT LIPS! LET'S MOVE!" Diego and Troy drove back to the Hover cargo.  
  
When Diego and Troy came back, their pickup bed was filled with assorted crates and shopping bags. They got out and started bringing the stuff into the hangar, where Cassie and Don waited. "I hope you got everything we needed," said Cassie with a scowl. "We just got the bare essentials. Some yogurt, fruit, veggies, soda, bread, a couple of Angus steaks some jerky, and..." "DID YOU SAY JERKY?!" yelled Cassie. "You promised no jerky, you lying pri-" "I specifically said Salmon jerky. These labels clearly read 100% Slovakian Beef Jerky, making this a horse of a different color," said Troy. "Or a meat of a different species," muttered Don. "I SWORE ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE YOU WILL BEG ME FOR DEATH!" she screamed as she chased them around. "Wait… but your mom lives in Florida. How can she have a grave?" asked Diego. "um… ehhh… SHUT UP! YOU'RE NEXT!" she screamed, chasing Troy with a stick. "Beam me up Scotty," said Don. "There's no intelligent life down here."  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. The adventure continues!

1  
  
By Mr. Bigg  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter. Listen; if I did own all the rights and characters to Zoids, this would be a TV series by now. So don't sue!  
  
* * *  
  
Part 2  
  
"What the HECK is that smell!?" asked Cassie as she stepped into the bridge of the Armordillo. Diego looked at Troy suspiciously. "It wasn't me, I swear!" he said in a panicky voice. "It's Don! Ever since our winning streak, he's stopped bathing!" "And why, may I ask, has he stopped bathing?" asked Cassie. "It's elementary, my dear Cassiopeia. If I don't change anything I do until the end of the streak, we'll keep winning. Brilliant, isn't it?" he said. "Whatever floats your boat, Don. Just stay away from me until we lose," Cassie said, holding her nose. "Hey guys! We got a message from the Battle commission. Our next battle is tomorrow. If we win it, then we're class A!" bellowed Diego from the computer. "If we keep that rank, then that means…" started Troy. "We'll be entered in the Royal Cup!" finished Don. "That is, if we win," said Diego. "We'll be the last team entered," said Cassie. "Who are we up against?" asked Don. "We are up against… the Fang team. The available data says they pilot 2 Rev Raptors and a Ranos," said Diego. "I know what a Ranos is, but what are ScythClaws?" asked Troy. "They're land based Zoids who specialize in short range combat. I think I got a plan that will work. Ok, this is how it goes…"  
  
* * *  
  
The battle took place in the mountains, on a flat, snowy field, with large rocky outcroppings. Six Zoids, in two sets of 3, faced each other. One group was made up of 2 Rev Raptors, with purple armor and orange eyes, and a brilliant ruby Ranos. The other group was made of 3 Different Zoids. A BattleStag, which glowed white green in the pale sunlight, A Scarabax, in gleaming black and a massive Particle cannon on it's back, and a SkyTalon, which stood proud and tall on the field. A flame streaked across the sky as a white capsule hit the ground with tremendous force. A hatch opened in the side of the capsule, as a small robot popped up and said "The area within a 4-mile radius is the designated battle field. Battle mode 0982. The Dynax team vs. the Fang team. Ready… FIGHT!" The battle had started. Don in the SkyTalon launched as Cassie in the Scarabax scurried away. Behind one of the numerous outcroppings, she buried into the ground, only the tip of the particle cannon sticking out. The enemy Ranos and one of the ScythClaws pursued Don and the SkyTalon, while the second ScythClaw started firing on Troy, who was running around and screaming in a panic filled voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Many teams watched the battle with interest at the local Diner, including the Blitz team. "I don't know what that guy thinks he's doing by panicking," said Jamie. "If he's broadcasting on all channels, they'll know he's panicking," said Brad. On the screen, the SkyTalon was performing many different tricks and maneuvers, trying to shake the Ranos. At the same time, he doubled back and fired on the pursuing ScythClaw relentlessly. The Zoid was damaged, but still operational. With dazzling speed, the SkyTalon swooped down and flew 10 ft off the ground, headed strait for the Rev Raptor. In a matter of moments, the Zoid was scrap. On the ground, The BattleStag fled in the direction of a large outcropping. The Rev Raptor spread his blades, following his prey. When The BattleStag reached the outcropping, it jumped over something the ScythClaw couldn't see. Almost instantly, a bright light blinded the Rev Raptor's pilot. The Scarabax popped out of the ground and unleashed a particle blast at full power. "Wait… did he panic on purpose just to get that Rev Raptor to follow him?" asked Brad rhetorically. "It's not over. That Sky Talon can't shake the Ranos. "I bet they have a plan," said Bit. "If they do, it better be good," said Leena.  
  
* * *  
  
On the battlefield, Don was starting to feel that even not bathing could save him now. "I don't know what to do guys! I can't shake him!" "Why don't you use the sniper cannon?" asked Cassie. "I can't! I'd need to land to do that," he replied. "I think I got a plan," said Troy. Fly along these coordinates at top speed," he said, as a map popped up on Don's screen. "I got ya," said Don, as he spiraled off a turn. He did a nosedive and flew parallel to the ground at 30 ft, The Ranos in tow. Meanwhile, Troy was running towards them at top speed. The BattleStag's large antlers started to glow as the lowered 90 degrees, becoming parallel with the ground. The antlers glowed as he charged ahead. Don passed overhead, with the Ranos closing in. Troy jumped at the last second, hitting the Ranos at full power. The blow was more then enough to disable the Zoid.  
  
* * *  
  
Bit's mouth hung open in shock, revealing his half-digested lunch. "Well that's an unorthodox maneuver," said Jaime. "They've moved up a rank too," said Brad. " Bit? Bit? Can you hear me, Bit?" said Leena, waving her hand in front of his face. "Just leave him alone. He can pay the bill," said Brad. "He's right. We should try to enjoy the rest of our vacation," replied Toros, emerging form the bathroom. So… Who's up for some skiing?" he asked. "I think I'll stay here in the lodge," said Leena. Bit snapped out of his trance. "Alright, let's go!" he said, running for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"We've got a few days until we're due at the tournament grounds. Why don't we chill here and enjoy the resort?" suggested Diego. "But none of us know how to ski," said Cassie. "How hard is it? You just go down a hill with wood on your feet," said Troy. "Troy's right. It can't be that hard," said Don. "Famous last words," muttered Cassie. "If it's alright with you, I'll stay in the lodge." Don stuck out his tongue at her. "Party pooper. Well, let's go get some gear," said Diego as he walked off to the rental store. Fifteen minutes later, they came out carrying skis and poles, and wore large, heavy boots. They strapped on their skis and proceeded to the lift line. Once they got on the chair, complications arose. "Well this is poorly designed! What if we fall off?" asked Don. "I think that's what this bar is for," said Diego, lowering the handrail and effectively nailing Troy in the crotch, curdling an inhuman scream from him. "Heh heh. Sorry," said Diego as Troy shot a look of death from his eyes. When they got to the top of the lift, they went over to the map. "So, what should we go on?" asked Diego. "I think this one is the easiest trail," said Don, pointing at a trail called Bunny Slope. "Bunny Slope? What kind of a name is that? Here's one we should go on," said Troy, pointing at one called TNT. "Okay I guess," said Diego. "What do those diamonds mean?" asked Don. "There probably nothing. Let's go!" said Diego. He took off in a flurry of snow, followed closely by Don and Troy. "HEY TROY! RACE YA TO THE BOTTOM!" bellowed Don. "ONLY IF ANYTHING GOES!" shouted Diego. "PRECISELY WHAT I WAS THINKING!" said Don as he shoved Troy into the woods on the side of the trail. He then proceeded to shove Diego on the Olympic-class jump. Unfortunately for both parties, Diego landed on Don, and, becoming entangled in each other, continued rolling down the slope, picking up snow as they went.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Cassie was looking for a place to unwind in the lodge. It was very crowded, and she saw no seats available. After five minutes of searching, she finally found a two-person table, occupied by a girl about her age with red hair. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here? Everything else is taken," she asked politely. "Sure, go ahead!" said the red-haired girl. "Thanks. I'm Cassie," said Cassie. "I'm Leena. Are you a pilot?" she inquired. "Yup. Me and my team just got into the tournament," Cassie replied. "Oh, so that was you just now? Your team pulls a lot of… unique moves," said Leena. "Thanks. Our tactician, Diego, is the best we know," said Cassie. "Cool. My team's in the tournament too," said Leena. "Oh really?" Cassie questioned. "I look forward to fighting your team." They were quiet after that, until Cassie pointed at the window and said "Hey, what's that?" It looked like a man running down the hill. Upon closer inspection, Cassie determined it was Troy, who mysteriously lost a ski and his pant-leg, and sporting half of his other ski. He appeared to be running from something. "And what's THAT?" said Leena loudly. It turned out to be an a giant ball of snow, consuming all in it's path. Troy ran fast, but it was all in vain. He was soon swallowed by the abomination. The snowball continued rolling until it crashed into the lodge, smashing Don, Troy, and Diego up against the glass. "Well, that's my team," said Cassie, standing up and putting her coat on. "It was nice talking to you, Leena." Leena could only stare as the three men wedged themselves out of the snowball. "Well, that was a new experience," said Don. "Yeah. I can't believe people enjoy this sport," grumbled Diego. Troy could only whimper. They all piled in the Armordillo and rode off into the horizon. 


	3. A secret meeting

1  
  
By Mr. Bigg  
  
A/N: For anyone who gives a darn about this story, it is six parts long. I'm thinking of continuing after this (You know, like how the team got together and stuff) but I need input from my fan(s), so please reviews with your suggestions.  
  
Part 3  
  
Diego sat at the table with Cassie. Don and Troy were in the kitchen, just about to bring out dinner. Despite Troy's obsession with jerky, he was quite talented at preparing salads and desserts. Don, on the other hand, was a master of European and Oriental cuisine. From pressed-duck to microwave able Mac n'Cheese, they were clearly the chefs of the group. Troy brought out the first course, and the four dined on a delicious salad nicoise. "Troy, you got a letter, from… Mary Champ?" Cassie said, a smile growing on her lips. "Don't tell me you, and her are…" Troy nodded sadly. "TROY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! Ohmygawd! Ialwaysknewyourwere immaturebutwhoisshewhat'sshelikeisshe-" Don placed a hand over her mouth. "Breath Cassie," he said. "What's the letter say Troy?" Diego asked. "She's invited us to the Tournament ball," he said. "You mean that really fancy dance before the tournament?" asked Cassie, her eyes widening. "Yup. She's invited me as her date." Diego choked on his salad. "Dates? As in, boy girl?" he asked. "Well, I certainly hope so, Diego," said Don. "But I can't ask a girl on a date!" Don gave him a weird look and said, "Ok. Welcome the introductory course called Dating for the Mentally Unstable. "No offense, but I would rather take surfing lessons from a man in Kansas," Diego said. "Hmph. Fine. Be that way," Don pouted. "So," said Diego between chews, "does anyone know anything about that Toros team?" Cassie looked at Don and Troy, who shrugged their shoulders. "Well, I guess some good-old fashioned hacking will do, wouldn't you say, Don?" asked Cassie. "Yeah, I think I can. It might take a couple of hours. Why bother? We could just warn the Battle Commission," said Don "What? And ruin the plot?" asked Don. "Hmm. Good point. Any hoo, I should be done by daybreak if I start at 8:00," said Don. "That's a pretty long time," said Cassie. Don got up and went into the kitchen. "And for the main course, Fillet Mignon, a la Beurre," he said, returning with a tray of steaks with parsley, red pepper chunks and butter smothered on them. They were quickly devoured, and Troy jumped up to get the dessert. "And, for the piece de resistance, or whatever they say, Cheesecake and Raspberries!" he stepped through the door at the same time Diego spilled his drink. Troy, slipping on the liquid, fell, throwing the cheesecake up. The cheesecake landed in the salad bowl, which, in turn, banged into the steak platter. Soon everyone was covered in salad, hardboiled egg slices, meat sauce, cheesecake, and (in Troy's case) cherry cola. Don slid a finger across a patch of splattered cheesecake. "Hey- that IS good!" he exclaimed. He began running his hand on the patches of cheesecake, as Cassie and Don did the same. "Well, It saves me the clean-up job," said Troy. After the table was licked clean (then taken out back and hosed down by Troy) Cassie and Don went to work. Actually, Don went to work and Cassie watched TV. Don started up the computer and got a soda from the connivance room (it was modeled after a convenience). He stood up, cracked his knuckles, and got to work.  
  
* * *  
  
The Council of seven had assembled a small group of the Backdraft's commanding officers, as well as a few of there bests pilots. "Dr. Laion, we feel that your plan, though bold, is risky. The destruction of the Battle Commission would benefit our situation and eliminate most threats to our… unsanctioned battles, but the fact of the matter is, Dr. Laion, is that witness. If he is not silenced in time, the outcome could be catastrophic for our forces," said one of the Council. "If you allow me enough access, I could find him out, and we could silence him before he reveals our plan," said Dr. Laion. The Council of 7 formed a huddle, and after a few minutes of harsh whispering, the huddle broke. "Very well, Doctor. Take a few of our best hackers and find him within 24 hours. If we delay any more, the outcome could be affected most deeply…"  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours, eight cases of soda, and around 2,700 cheese doodles later, Don looked up from the screen. "Got him! I just need a few minutes to download the information and end the disconnection." He left to take a trip to the bathroom. When he entered, he said "Hmm. That's funny." Troy rolled off the couch and stood up. "What's funny?" he asked. "Well, when the green light goes off, it means I'm downloading a file. When the blue light goes off, it means someone's uploading a file. In short, someone's downloading a file from us," Don said scientifically. "But what are they downloading?" asked Diego. "That's what we're about to find out," said Don from the terminal. "I'm typing, some more typing, a few minutes of typing, throw on some typing, a little extra typing, chicken a la typing, and we're winding down with some typing, and we're done! They are downloading…" he stopped talking, and turned pale. "What? What's with the dramatic pause?" asked Cassie. "They're…uh… Downloading everything!" he said, gulping. "Everything? What's that mean?" asked Troy. "Well, it's something along the lines of identity, location, transportation, affiliates, armaments, schematics and so on!" screamed Don. "Calm down Don, this isn't a time to panic…" said Diego. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" bellowed Don. "Can't you stop it?" asked Cassie. "I'll try," said Don. He typed for a few minutes, but the download continued. Now Diego and Cassie were panicking to. "Dear lord, do I have to do everything?" questioned Troy. He got up, strode over to the computer, and with a neat flick of the wrist, unplugged the computer. Don looked up at Troy, then at the blank screen. "Troy, your idiotic logic never ceases to amaze me," he said. Diego just laughed and walked over to the TV. Troy looked at Cassie expectantly. "Well? How about a thank you, little lady?" he said in a western accent. "I might consider it if you put on some pants," she said sweetly. "Though I like your boxers. Batman makes a bold statement." Troy smiled weakly and ran into his room. "Ahh… just in time for Saturday morning cartoons," sighed Diego, switching on the TV. Don came in the next second and said "Well, c'mon Diego. Let's go." Diego looked up. "Go? Go where?" "Wow. You really are a simple creature, aren't you? We're going to find Toros!" Diego pouted. "Can we go later? Astro-Gladiators 3105 is on!" he said, pointing to the screen. "I bet you've seen this before, anyways," said Don. Diego gritted his teeth, looking for a valid excuse to keep watching. "Where is this place if it's so important?" he asked. "In the desert," Don replied calmly. "You're telling me I'm missing my cartoons so I can drag you all into the desert?" Don nodded. "What am I, Moses?" asked Diego, getting up from the couch and walking to the cockpit. With a grind of the motor, they were on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Doc! There's something big coming our way!" screamed Jaime. "Wow! That is big! What is it Jaime?" said Leena, walking into the room. "Well, if this file is right, it's an old model Hover cargo. It's designed as a moving base, capable of storing up to six zoids. I'm surprised it's in such good condition," said Jaime. Little hearts formed in Dr. Toros's eyes as he looked at the screen lovingly. "So, uh… how much do you think one of those would cost?" he asked, inching towards his wallet and his keys. "Well, I don't know… oh no. No no no no no no no NO!" He stood up and chased after Toros, who was making his way to the hangar. "It's to late Jaime! BWA HAHAHAHA!" Toros made a running leap into the truck. He quickly locked the doors and Jaime was banging on the windows. He put the keys in the ignition and took off. He was about 10 minutes out of the base when Brad popped up in the back seat. "Going somewhere Dr, Toros?" he asked. "Um… er… Just going on a drive, that's all! Yep, that's right! Just going on a drive!" Toros stammered. "Yeah. Sure. I suggest you turn this vehicle around," Brad said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Awww, you and Jaime are no fun!" whined Toros, turning the car around. When they came back, they found that the Hover Cargo was headed straight towards them. The Toros and Brad got out of the truck, and watched as the Hover Cargo came to a stop. "Would ya look at the size of it!" said Jaime, who had also come out to join them. A small hatch about 50 feet up the side opened up. A figure popped out and yelled "IS THIS THE TOROS BASE?" "YEAH… WHO WANTS TO KNOW?" Jaime yelled back. What happened next was… unexpected. Brad, Jaime and Dr. Toros heard something that sounded like "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS JERKY!" The next thing they knew, the person on the hover cargo got hit with what appeared to be a large crate. The force of the hit knocked him out of the hatch as he fell 50 feet to the rocky desert floor. The crate exploded on impact, revealing its contents to be… smoked jerky. A blood- curdling scream pierced the air, followed by "YOU MONSTER! IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU? NOTHING?!" A different voice bellowed "FIVE SECOND RULE!" Two other figures leapt down and started stuffing their faces, their pockets, anything, with the scrambled. After their cheeks, pockets, belt loops, and anything else, was stuffed, they noticed they had spectators. "Umm… do you want some?" Troy asked, spewing meat chunks everywhere. "No… thanks," said Brad, a little disgusted. "Excuse me, but can I ask what you're doing here?" Jaime questioned. Don stopped twitching, got up, dusted himself off and shot an evil look at this two team members, who were to oblivious to notice. "You'll have to forgive Diego and Troy. They're idiots. Anyhoo, we happen to be looking for a Dr. Toros. Would you know of his whereabouts?" Don asked. "I should certainly hope so, considering he's right here," Brad said, who at the moment was looking at the Armordillo with hearts in his eyes. "It's so big and shiny," he said, as he stroked one of the massive treads. "Excuse me, Doctor, but we need to talk to you about some thing very important. Can we come inside?" asked Don. "Sure thing. What's the matter?" Brad said, taking the Dr.'s cue. "You'll find out in a minute. HEY! CASSIE! THIS IS IT!" Don screamed at the Hover cargo. "Who's Cassie?" Jaime asked. "Satan in drag," Troy muttered. "The angel of Death herself," said Troy. "Did the air just get colder?" Jaime questioned. Troy and Diego froze, and without turning around, said "She's right behind us, isn't she?" and with that, they took off like a shot. As they ran for the ladder to the Hover Cargo, Troy shouted "ALL ABOARD! WOMEN AND IRISH FIRST!" When they arrived at the ladder, they fought each other for it. Diego pushed Troy, and started to ascend, when Troy jumped up and grabbed his foot. He started to climb, when Diego hit him with a stick. Troy fell to the ground, and seeing Cassie approaching, he followed his instincts and curled into a ball. Cassie punted him (he flew 20 ft) and proceeded up the ladder to get Diego. She grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Troy got up, his butt sore from Cassie's whooping. He ran for the base, when Diego landed on him. Cassie jumped down, as all the men looked at her in shock. She looked back, cocked an eyebrow, and asked very innocently, "What?"  
  
End of part 3 


	4. Jaime and Don duke it out, Japanese cook...

Well, to my loyal fan(s), the fourth chapter is completed! I know you're very mad at me for not updating sooner, and I could come up with some BS excuse to get out of it, but I'm unoriginal and lazy. So, once more, I don't own zooids, their characters, yada yada yada. And now, for the exciting beginning of…  
  
PART FOUR  
  
"You mean that's it? You came all the way here to tell us that?" Bit said in a mocking voice. "What? Do you already know?" Don asked, surprised. "Listen. Every time we fight those losers we always win. Why should this be any different?" Bit questioned. "Listen. This is us," Troy said, holding up seven fingers. "And this is them," replied Diego, flashing 10 fingers over and over and over… "So what?" said Brad, Diego still flashing his fingers. "Yeah. The royal tournament will have more adequate pilots there. I'm sure they'll help us," said Leena. "If those files Don downloaded were true, we're going to need more then a few cocky pilots and a handful of zoids," Cassie said. "You know, maybe they're right, so I should go out and buy some new weapons, shields, and armor so I'll be right back…" Doc said. "You know, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll tag along…" Diego said. Troy jumped up and grabbed Diego, pinning his arms behind his back, while Brad and Jaime did the same to Doc. While Doc gave up and returned to his seat, Diego wasn't so easily conquered. In the end, it took Troy, Don, and Bit while Cassie tapped him back to his chair. Doc smiled at Diego. "I like your chutzpa Diego. You're exactly like me when I was your age." Diego accepted the compliment and looked around the room. "WOAH! Is that the modified-X-Taras with hidden particle cannon?" Diego asked. "You bet your life it is! I'll show you my whole collection!" Doc said, un-tapping Diego and leading him to his workbench. "Well, I guess we should start to prepare dinner. Jaime, what are we having?" Leena asked. "Well, I wanted to try out my new hibachi table. . ." Jaime said. "You know, Don's been know to cook a pretty mean teriyaki steak…" said Cassie, elbowing Don in the ribs. "Cassie will you stop?! I don't mean to brag, but the girl has a point," Don said, smiling. "He's right. Where he comes from, they call him the Hibachi Kid," Troy said, Pulling out a piece of Jerky. "The Hibachi Kid?" Brad questioned. "Well, that and Oswald," Troy explained. "YOU TOLD!" Don screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Troy. "Um… er… Did I say Oswald? I mean Killer Don. The Big D. D-Day," Troy said in a pitiful attempt to cover up. "Aww, don't be mad Ozzie. Tell ya what- Let's go watch The Wizard of OZ." Cassie said innocently. "Troy, you better watch your back, because I will have my revenge. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, AND I'VE SEEN WHERE YOU SLEEP- " Don started yelling. "Brilliant, Holmes, considering we live together!" Troy shouted. "If you don't mind, I think we should start cooking," Jaime said. "Don't worry yourself. I'll cook it!" said Don, eager to get on another subject. "No offense, but I'm the cook around here," said Jaime. Is that a challenge?" Don asked. "Maybe. Depends if you're willing to take it," Jaime retorted in a cool voice. "You're on!" Don said. "Wait- we can't have two dinners," Cassie said. "She's right!" said Leena. "Then how will we tell who is the better chef?" questioned Brad. "I don't care, I'm just HUNGRY!" said Bit, getting mad that the food was still not prepared. "Wait- I got an idea," said Troy, and called them all into a huddle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tonight, on Iron Chef, tow masters of cuisine duke it out in a hibachi showdown. And here's our host, Troy!" Troy came out and bit into a golden pepper. "BLEECH! Aww dude that was nasty! How does he eat these things?" Troy said, spewing pepper chunks. "Anyway, presenting the challenger, the hibachi kid, you know him, you love him, it's Don!" Don walked in. "Troy, do you really have to talk like that?" Don said in a peeved voice. "Yes I certainly do. Now, presenting the current Iron Chef in Kitchen Stadium, Iron Chef Jaime!" Jaime walked in, his clothes covered in tinfoil. "Troy, this metal hat is heavy. Can I take it off?" Jaime whined. "Shut up, Jaime. Now, presenting our special ingredient, top off the line, imported fresh from Alaska, it's Salmon Jerky!" Troy uncovered the table piled with pieces of jerky. "TROY!" bellowed Cassie. "Okay, Okay, keep your shirt on. The real ingredient is. . ." Troy, enough with the dramatic pause, just get on with it," said Don. "Well, heh heh, I actually don't have a secret ingredient," he said sheepishly. Troy got evil looks from everyone in the room. "But, I got this stuff!" he said, producing a bag of steaks, chicken fillets, fish, and vegetables. "Now, let the games begin!" Bit held up a cookie sheet as Brad banged it like a gong. Don wheeled out a hibachi table, sprayed some oil, and pulled a few pyro-acrobatic tricks to 'warm up the crowd.' Jaime, seeing that he wouldn't be outdone, started juggling razor-sharp knives. Don scowled and through on the vegetables, while Jaime did the same. Jaime cut up a carrot and proceeded to flip a piece into everyone's mouth. Don Quickly separated onion layers, and stacked them on top of each other. He practically squeezed his whole bottle of oil, and threw a match in. The fire raged for almost 3 minutes. The crowd oood and awwwd at this giant burst of flame. Then, the real cooking began. When the vegetables and the noodles were done and put on plates, Troy stuck them in the oven to keep them warm.  
  
* * *  
  
Thirty minutes and 7 scald wounds later, the food was done. "Troy, keep Diego from trying to catch the food in mid-air again" Cassie said. "It doesn't matter. The food's done!" Jaime said. "Ready to lose?" Don questioned. "No. I'm ready to win," Jaime said. The food was served and everyone got a plate of small portions from each chef's meal. Cassie and Leena were elected as main judges, and they both tasted the food. "Wow. They're both great, but taste exactly the same" they said. "Aww man! We have a 7 course meal and you can't pick?" Jaime said. Troy and Diego had hearts in there eyes. "Don didn't win, but we have two first-class meals to eat," Diego said. "Now that's what I call loosing the battle but winning the war," Troy said back.  
  
BOOM! "What was that?" Don asked. "Jaime, activate perimeter cameras," Doc said. The view screen showed nothing at first, but upon closer inspection, the camera showed a large fleet of Rev Raptors moving towards them, while Zabbats rained havoc from above. "It's the Back Draft! Did they follow us here?" Bit smiled cockily. "Don't worry. Me and my Liger will take them!" Brad looked a little doubtful. "Bit, were talking about a wing of Zabbats and a whole mess o' Rev Raptors. I think you may just be out of your league." " WE 'LL HELP YOU!" Diego cried, and ran off to the Hover Cargo. A few seconds later, they heard the sounds of the Sky Talon's launch bay. "He didn't…" said Don, trembling with rage. "C'mon! We gotta help him!" Don, Troy and Cassie ran off the Hover Cargo. "But I don't have a Zoid!" Don said. "Don't worry. You can use my old Cannon Tortoise," Cassie replied. "Oh joy. Does it at least have a good weapon?" Don asked sarcastically. "It's got a Hybrid Cannon," Troy added. Don lit up. "COOL!" Soon, they were in there Zoids, and launched. Troy put on a burst of speed. The horns on his Zoid spread, and glowed magnificently. He plowed through the first two, disabling them, and fired on them when they hit the ground. He didn't notice the Elephander creeping up behind him. It was just about to fire on him, when a shot form Don's Hybrid cannon cought it's side. The one besides it was blasted to pieces from two shots with Cassie's particle cannon. Then, the blitz team showed up. "GUYS? I COULD USE SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!" Diego screamed into the comm. Troy, Cassie and Don looked up to see that Diego had taken a chunk out of the fleet, but he had at least 6 Zabbats on his tail. Don released a blast from the Hybrid Cannon, wiping out five. The last one managed to shoot the Sky Talon's wings. "Diego, get out of there!" Don yelled into his mike. "The controls aren't responding! The system's blacking ou-" Diego got cut off. The Sky Talon streaked to the ground like a bullet. At the last second, Two Zabbats swooped down and grabbed the Sky Talon. They pulled up, and flew/carried the broken Zoid to the Whale King. "They're not going to do what I think they're going to do, are they?" Troy asked. "Diego, get out of there NOW!" Don screamed, but it was no use. The Sky Talon had gone into total system blackout. Cassie and Don fired their cannons, but the Whale King was to far out of range to hit effectively. They could only watch in horror as they Whale King flew away.  
  
* * *  
  
Diego looked around. He was in a small cell. He looked up to see a strange man on his bed eating a cup of noodles. "Ahh, you're awake. I'm Dr. Laion," the man said, slurping on some noodles. "Mmmmmm. Noodles," Diego said, reaching feebly for the cup. "Oh, so you're hungry, eh? Well, I can help you with that. That is, if you can help me with something," Dr. Laion said with an evil grin on his face. "You are Diego Onin, the tactician for the Dynax team, are you not? Well, we at the Backdraft group feel that you have a talent. We would like to… employ you as our tactician," The Doctor said. "How about, you give me the noodles now, and I'll think about it," Diego suggested. "No. Make your decision, then you get your noodles," Laion countered. "I can't make a decision on an empty stomach now can I?" Diego replied. "I'm afraid that I have the upper hand, Mr. Onin. Decision first, then noodles." Diego looked at Laion intently. "Then I'm guessing… no," Diego said. "Fine," Dr. Laion said. "Good," Diego said back. "Great," Dr. Laion said a little louder. "Stupendous," Diego said calmly. "Outstanding," Dr. Laion said, his voice sounding more and more annoyed. "Peachy," said Diego quietly, with a sly grin. "WONDERFUL! NOW SHUT UP!" Dr. Laion said as he stormed out of the cell. "Keep him in his cell for a couple hours. He'll crack," Laion said to the guard.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Diego is captured by the Backdraft," Troy said. "Yeah, the point is pretty self explanatory," Don said. "Well, we obviously have to rescue him, don't we? Imagine what Andy would say if Diego was captured," Cassie said. Brief thoughts of the apocalypse flashed through their heads. "But we don't have any idea where they may be keeping him! We don't have any idea what we're up against!" Troy said. Don snapped his fingers. "Wait! If memory serves me, then I think we may have some hope. A while ago, there was a big commotion about some warrior from the Backdraft going legit. She might be able to help us," Don said. "Well, let's go find her! " Cassie said.  
  
* * *  
  
"THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLE- HIEMER SHMIT LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…" Dr. Laion groaned into his pillow. "Six hours… he's been singing it for six hours…" Half of the Whale King's staff was ripping their hair out, begging Dr. Laion to throw him out. Dr. Laion refused, thinking that Diego would crack. Obviously he was dealing with a very powerful mind. Or a complete psycho. He went down to the cell to find the guard on the floor, sobbing with happiness that the singing had ceased. He looked inside to see Diego sitting in the corner, munching happily on a power bar. "Where did you get that food?!" Dr. Laion asked. "The guard gave it to me," Diego said, finishing the power bar. "You may think you've won, Taraves, but you WILL work for us! Here's all the tools necessary for you to plan, now do it, or it's light's out for you!" Dr. Laion shoved papers, rulers and pencils into Diego's hands, and strode out in a huff.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, this Pierce gal should be able help us out?" Don asked. "I certainly hope so," Cassie sighed. "Yeah, but we're gonna die before we get there if Troy keeps driving," Don said, turning a slight green. "Troy, slow down!" Cassie yelled. "Hold on- a light six blocks away just turned yellow," Troy said, making racecar noises. "Did we just go 8 miles in four seconds?" Cassie asked, her eyebrow twitching. "Now Cassie… . calm down… why don't we have some lunch?" Don suggested. "Yeah! There's some jerky in the glove compartment," Troy said. "Uhh… Troy, don't you think you have a little to much smoked meat in your diet?" Cassie asked. "Don't worry, I got some veggies," Troy said, pulling out 5 packets of Fruit Leather. "Wonderful," Cassie said sarcastically. They pulled up to a small base on the edge of the town. "Um, Hello?" Don yelled. His voice echoed into the darkness. As they walked in, they looked at the different Zoids lining the walls. "Zabers," Don said. "and Lygers," said Cassie. "And Stormzorders," Troy said. "Oh my!" they said together. "So, are you the three I was supposed to meet?" said a voice behind them. They all jumped, and turned around to see a beautiful woman. "I I I I I. . ." Don stuttered. "Ms. Pierce?" Cassie asked. "Yes. You're here to get information from me, aren't you? Well, I can help you… if you give me some incentive. . ." Pierce said. Troy handed him a bundle of money. "Very good. Your friend was taken in the Great Whale king, the personal transport of Dr. Laion. The Backdraft Data net says that he is currently in the custody of Dr. Laion, who is in his base located somewhere in the Gobi desert," Pierce said. "This map should be helpful," he finished, handing them a map. "Thanks. Let's go Find Diego!" Don said, and they were off. 


	5. Battle, Rescue and a Zoot Suit Riot!

By Mr. Bigg  
  
Disclaimer- IT"S NOT MINE! (sob) [for additional information, see bottom]  
  
Part 5  
  
"I'm back, Onin! You better of got some-" the Doctor halted in mid sentence, finding Diego asleep at his station. "ONIN! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Dr. Laion screamed into Diego's ear. Diego shot up, with the paper stuck to his face. Laion snatched it off his face and read it. "These aren't plans! And they're saturated with drool!" he said in a disgusted voice. "Well, you left, and I got bored, so I created my own comic starring me and a stuffed tiger that I-" "ENOUGH OF THIS, ONIN! Since you refuse to cooperate with the Backdraft group, we will have to use you for some other purpose. GUARD!" Laion shouted, as a guard timidly walked in. "Sir!" he said as he saluted Dr. Laion. "Take Mr. Onin to… the interrogation room," Doctor Laion said, his voice full of malice. "What's interrogation?" Diego asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," the guard, said. They took him down the hall to a room where they strapped Diego on a table. A man in a white coat came in and took out various needles and pointy things. "What are you going to do with that?" Diego asked in a quavering voice. "Oh, I'm just going to give you a little shot," said the man with an evil laugh. "But I don't want a shot," said Diego, starting to sound like a little kid. "Don't worry, I'm only going to inject some truth serum into your vein." Diego gulped. "You'd better not," He said, his voice getting a bit louder. "Oh, really? And why shouldn't I?" the man asked. "Because I got a loogie the size of the Pacific ocean in my mouth," Diego said. "Yeah right, what are you going to do, spit on me?" the man said, laughing nervously. "So, you think I'm bluffing, eh? Go ahead, I dare ya," Diego taunted. The man moved closer to inject the serum.  
  
A scream traveled through the base as the man ran out of the interrogation room, covered in mucus. "What? Guards!" Dr. Laion shouted. He looked into the room, but it was to late. Diego had already made it to the air ducts and was crawling his way to freedom. He navigated through the base, and jumped out a vent into what he thought was the hangar. It was the mess hall. Fifty heads looked his way as they were eating. "Hey- isn't that the prisoner?" someone shouted. "I think it is," said another. Diego gulped and bolted. "Quick- He's making an escape!" said a tall man by the alarm system. Diego ran for the exit (grabbing some cookies on the way) and hid in a corner as a mob of crewman and pilots ran past him. "It's just like the Beetles… only everyone hates me," he said to no one. Seeing the cost was clear, he followed a handy directory until he found the hangar. Surprised at finding the Sky Talon intact, he jumped in and headed for the entrance. "Tell me you didn't repair the zoid…" Dr. Laion said through clenched teeth to the Whale King's chief mechanic. "Well, sir, the Zoid had remarkable capabilities, and would have been an impressive tool in our fleet," the chief mechanic muttered. "AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS? SEAL THE REAR HANGAR DOORS!" Dr. Laion said. The chief mechanic quickly relayed the command to the control room. Diego winced as the door began to close in front of him. He put on a burst of speed and just barely cleared the gap.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same time of Diego's escape, three zoids charged the front of the base. " I hope Diego's ok," Troy said. "Yeah. We'd better do this right, because the Battle commission has us in a match tomorrow," Cassie said. "Let's go!" Don said. He let loose a shot from the particle cannon, along with Cassie that ripped a hole in the side of the base. Troy charged in, opened his cockpit and yelled "We are looking for Diego Onin! Surrender him to us now!" Dr. Laion jumped in front of the Battle Stag. "That idiot just escaped, thank god! So just get going," he shouted. "Well that was easy," Don said. Cassie shrugged at Troy. "Uhh… Ok, thanks anyway!" Troy said as they pulled out.  
  
* * *  
  
The Dynax team reconvened at the Armordillo, and there was must rejoicing. But unfortunately, the rejoicing was cut short. "Wait- what time is it?" Troy asked. "It's about 2:30 PM," Don said. "QUICK! WE GOTTA GET READY FOR THE BANQUET!" Troy said. "HE'S RIGHT! Quick- get into your dress clothes, I'll call Andy and tell her we'll pick he up. What are you still doing here? GO!!!" Cassie said. The team split up into different rooms. About 15 minutes later, Cassie stepped out of her room, clad in a mauve gown, with elbow length gloves, and her hair worn up. "Ok guys, let's see what you look like," she yelled into each of their rooms. Diego was the first to come out, clad in a powder blue tuxedo and a cane. "Ditch the cane," Cassie commanded. "But I think it makes me look sophisticated," Diego said. "Troy, come on out!" She said. Troy cam out wearing a neon- green tailcoat, green pants, a green top hat, and a monocle. "Where did you get a green tail coat? I want one!" yelled Diego. "I got it from my uncle. He says it makes a good conversation piece at parties," Troy explained. "Well, Troy, it's just like you. Bold and ugly. Alright, Don show these idiots how to dress for a party!" Cassie said. Don walked out, slightly swaggering, in an orange zoot suit, complete with matching fedora. "Isn't this the coolest? Troy and Diego helped me pick it out!" Don said excitedly. "If we weren't pressed for time, I'd kick you in the-" "Not now, Cassie! We gotta go!" They went full speed, stopped by the Thorne Institute to pick up Andromeda. She was wearing a silver dress with knee-length slits up the sides. "Aww, my fuzzy little panda looks so cute in his wattle tux!" she said, hugging the life out of Diego. "Andy… please… you're killing me…" he gasped as he though he heard the sound of his ribs cracking.  
  
As the Armordillo pulled up, the group of teens stumbled out of the Hover Cargo. "Looks like we walk from here," Don said. "The Hover Cargo's to big to enter the town." Troy smirked. "Not necessarily. Wait around by the Hangar entrance," he said as he was off like a shot. Don looked questioningly at Diego, who just shrugged. As they waited outside, the saw Troy pull up in a Prima-X5, in mint condition. "Troy- where did you get this? It's rare enough as it is to get a junked one of these-" Don said. "Well, I stumbled on this baby 2 years ago. I was in a junkyard looking for any type of salvageable Zoid gear, when I noticed this. My winnings have been going to fixing it up," Troy said. "LEATHER SEATS! OH JOY!" Diego said, plopping on the seat contently. They piled in as they drove down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
"Troy, thank god you're here! I'm going out of my min-" Mary stopped talking as she looked from Troy, to Don, to Diego, and back to Troy again, and broke down laughing. "Where did you get those clothes!? They're great!" she said, laughing into Troy's shoulder. Troy looked awkwardly at Diego and Don. "Hey- food," Diego said, as he started walking to the appetizers, catching many eyes with his powder blue tux. "Oh no you don't, Diego. You're dancing with me!" said Andy, pulling Diego over to the dance floor. "Come on Troy! You have to meet my family!" said Mary pulling Troy to one of the many tables. "So what do you want to do?" Don asked Cassie. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Cassie asked Don. They were silent for a while, then "Do you want to dance?" they asked at the same time. "Sure!" they said to each other, as they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"So this is the guy that you've been talking about," Harry said as he inspected Troy. "Well, Mary I'm sorry. I really am, but he won't do at all," Harry said. "Harry, be polite!" Harry smiled triumphantly. "So I understand this correctly, I can't chase a girl, but you can chase a boy," Harry said slowly. Mary turned red and smiled a bit. "Now  
  
Harry Troy and I just good friends. Now if you excuse me, we are going dance," Mary said, leading Troy to the dance floor. "Man, This music sucks," Diego muttered. "Tell me about it. These people dance like they're dead," Troy said, standing nearby. "I can change it in five seconds," Don said smiling evilly. "Well what are you waiting for?" Troy said. Don nodded. "Cassie, I have to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me…" Don said as he stopped dancing. He left the room as the quartet stopped playing and started a fast paced Irish dance tune. "Troy you know how to Irish dance, don't you? Show these old coots how it's done," Mary said. Troy started, but then a techno beat blared out of the loudspeakers. Troy shrugged and started break dancing. Then the techno died down. "Piece of junk," Don muttered in the lobby as he hit the stereo. The techno picked up again, but the quartet started playing loud, but soon they fell in beat with the techno. Troy started going into a strange combination of break dancing and Irish dancing. Diego tried to join in, but the pace was to fast. When Don strode in, trying to look suave, Diego motioned for him to join in. Don and Diego were having trouble keeping up with the beat, and by the time Troy was pivoting on his head, they were exhausted. When the music died down, it was time to eat. "What's this white stuff?" Diego asked, pointing at a little bowl of white grainy stuff. "It's Beluga," Mary said. "My Father stocks it every year," she added. "Oh," Troy said as he shoveled some onto a cracker. "Now, don't take to much, because the taste can be…." Mary started, but Troy had already shoved the cracker into his mouth. He chewed it, swished it around his mouth, looked thoughtful for about a second, and then took a large drink of water. He swished that around, made a disgusting face, and ducked his head under the table. When he came up again, his mouth was empty as he took out a stick of jerky to wash the taste out of his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"So… who are we up against?" Troy said as the Battle Stag walked onto the battlefield. "Well, we know that one of them is a Command Wolf with a standard double barrel cannon… but the other is unknown. It's seems to be based on a Command Wolf, but it has a different structure and weapons," Diego said. What ever it is, there's only two of them," Troy said. "Yeah, but there's only two of us," Don said flying ahead. "Yeah. I hate 0982 mode," Troy replied. "Well you sound nervous, sunshine," said a voice over the comm. "I take it you're the pilot of that weird zoid," Troy said. "Yep. I'm Mal and this is my Hybrid, the Razor Fusion," She replied cockily. "A hybrid?" Don asked a little surprised. "Just great. We're up against a do- it-your-selfer," Troy said. "What? Afraid you can't take us?" came a second voice as Chelsea popped into the conversation. "Hello, what have we here?" Don said in his 'ladies man' voice as Chelsea blushed. "DON!" Cassie yelled into his earpiece. "Heh. Sorry," Don said. "When is this judge gonna show?" Mal asked. "There he is," Troy replied. A white capsule streaked the sky and hit the ground with tremendous force. "The area within a 15 mile radius is going to be the designated battle zone. All unauthorized personnel must leave the vicinity immediately. Battle mode: 0982. Zoid register approved. The Dynax team vs. the Pyrotechnics team. Ready… FIGHT!" The judge said, crossing his arms. Don took off, and flew out of sight, leaving Troy alone with the Command Wolf and the Razor Fusion. "Um… Ladies… please…" Troy said weakly. The girls started to fire on him as Troy ran away. He made his way to a large flat area. Unfortunately, the morning dew provided low traction and Troy lost control. He winced as he prepared for the finishing shot. It never came. Don swooped in at the last moment, distracting both pilots enough for Troy to get up. "Mal- I'm gonna try and shoot down the Sky Talon, you take care of that nerd in the Battle stag!" Chelsea said to her teammate. Troy popped onto the comm. Line saying, "First, I believe the politically correct term is geek. And secondly, It's going to, not gonna. Just because we're in a battle doesn't excuse ungrammatical language!" Cassie face-faulted in the Armordillo. "Okay, let's see how you handle with my energy shroud on!" Mal said as she activated it, concealing herself. "Don, we've got a problem. I can't see her!" Troy said. "Well get this trigger-happy Command Wolf off my tail and' I'll be happy to assist!" Don replied. Troy and the Battle Stag took off, finding the Command Wolf and the Sky Talon dueling it out, wild wild west style. Alright, not really, but something like it. Though Don had the air-borne advantage, the Command Wolf was matching him blow for blow. Troy activated the Horn Blade attack and rammed into the Command Wolf's unprotected backside, sending it crashing to the ground. Just before her system froze, she squeezed off two shots that both went wild and skimmed the Sky Talon, apparently causing no damage. Suddenly, two shots came out of nowhere as the Battle Stag hit the ground. "Troy what happened?" Don asked. "It's that Hybrid! She must have followed me here!" Troy said. "Don't worry, I've got her!" Don said. He put his cockpit through an infer-red scan and found the Zoid right behind Troy. "I've got one missile left with your name on it!" Don said as he pressed the firing button. "Something's wrong- the release system's fried!" Don said. It must have been that shot from the Command Wolf Troy thought. That pilot deserves some credit. His thoughts were interrupted as Don said, "I can't pull up either! I'm gonna crash!" Cassie and Diego winced as Don hit the ground with tremendous impact, plowing the Razor Fusion in an attack that even the organoid system couldn't predict. "The battle is over. Repeat, the Battle is over! The Battle Commission has declared the match a draw!" said the Judge as the capsule took off. Troy climbed out of his cockpit and ran over to help out Don. "Did we win?" Don asked. "Nope. We tied!" Don looked at him quizzically. "Then why are you so happy?" Don asked. "Because, Don my boy, I have prepared for such an occasion!" He replied as he took out a cassette and popped it in a tape deck he produced from the cockpit. Techno music blared as Troy started doing the robot. The Hover Cargo pulled up and Diego came out, shrugged his shoulders and started as well. Don, for no reason at all, followed. Cassie, Mal, and Chelsea sighed and in unison muttered, "Superfreaks."  
  
A/N- the Pyrotechnics team, Mal, Chelsea and the Razor Fusion all belong to reeseluver (read her story The Hybrid- it's pretty cool!) and if anyone else would like to see their Zoids team fight in the story, just send me team name, zoids, team members, and any additional information via Email to Murphdogg1313@AOL.com. Next up- The Royal Cup! 


	6. How to stop an evil organization 101...

DISCLAIMER: I'm telling ya baby, it's not mine! This sort of thing isn't my bag, baby!  
  
(Ninja Burger and all products of Ninja Burger belong to www.ninjaburger.com.  
  
Well, the infamous part six has arrived! Will the Dynax team stop the Back Draft Group?  
  
Will the Battle Commission be destroyed? Will Mr. Bigg ever get on with the story? Will my readers ever review? We will find out…  
  
…right now.  
  
(Be prepared for major plot rip-offs!)  
  
Part 6  
  
The Dynax team was found very nervous with the Royal Tournament just around the corner. After bringing in the zoids for an over haul, all they could do was wait for the tournament to begin. "But we have no idea when or where the Back Draft group is going to attack!" Cassie complained, obviously stressing over the oncoming attack. "According the data we got before the link was severed, the back draft could attack anytime between 3:00 AM on Sunday and Midnight on Tuesday, with anywhere from 800 to 1,500 troops," Don said. "So, in short, it's 3 zoids versus 1,500 of them," Diego said. "That about sums it up. But what I can't believe is that the hotel's mini-fridge doesn't stock jerky!" Troy said in a disgusted voice. "WERE ABOUT TO GO INTO OVERWHELMING ODDS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID BEEF JERKY!?" Cassie yelled. "Relax Cassie. If it's one thing that cheesy movies, fake wrestling and public television has taught me, it's that the underdog always wins," Don said re-assuringly. "All we've got to do is fly to the mother ship in a ship we stole, upload a virus that will attack all subordinate ships, thereby destroying their shield systems and attack the doomsday weapon that also is the ship's weakness," Diego said in a scientifical manner. "Diego, you just stole that entire concept from a movie we all watched last night," Cassie muttered. "Well, what's wrong with it?" Troy asked. "If we find the key power to the fleet and take it out, then we can attack them!" Don looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, in theory, it would work… and I could create a virus capable of freezing a system of that size," he said hesitantly. "Great. To save the world, we're relying on a battle plan that we saw in a movie," Cassie groaned. "Well, it worked for them!" Diego said. "Diego, the only reason that it worked for them because the movie would of done bad if humanity lost!" Don commented. "Well, let's do something to pass the time. Our zoids still have an hour left before they finish repairing them," Troy said. "I'm hungry!" Diego said. "Well, I saw Ninja Burger down the street," Don said. "Alright! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
When they entered the restaurant, a cashier clad in proper ninja attire greeted them. "Welcome to Ninja Burger, where we guarantee your delivery in 30 minutes or we commit seppuku. Can I take your order?" she asked in a mysterious tone. "I'd like a double ninja burger, an onion death blossom, and a medium soft drink, please," Don asked. "I'll have a ninja burger with double wasabi with a soybean patty, French fries of our ancestors, and a medium cola," Cassie said. "I'd like three Ninja little human meals," Troy asked. "I'll have the same," Diego replied. When they got their food and went to their table, they dug in. "Troy, get some napkins, please," Cassie asked. When Troy returned, he looked in his kid's meal. "Wait a minute… where my toys!" he said angrily. Diego shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what Troy was talking about. "Open up Diego…" Troy said. Diego shook his head. Troy sighed and pinched Diego's nostrils together. Diego started to turn purple when he finally opened up. "Alright! I got a shruiken!" Troy said. As they ate, the topic of the conversation turned back to the task looming overhead. "Of course, we'll need someone to stay behind to warn the Battle Commission if we fail," Don said. "I call it!" Diego said. "Alright. Now we need to find a way to get onto the main ship," Troy said. "Don't worry. I have this all planed out. Cassie, Troy and I will fly to the Whale King incognito. Then we split up, and as I make my way to the main terminal to upload the virus, while Cassie and Troy make their way to the engine room to cripple the engines. Then we meet up, and get off the Whale King, and make it back in time for tea," Don said. "Why do I have to stay behind?" Diego asked. "Well, you're our only chance at saving the Battle commission in case we fail," Don said. "Oh. I guess it makes sense," Diego said. They were all pretty silent for a while, when Don said, "Who wants to see me eat this burger with 5 orders of wasabii?" Troy snorted. "C'mon- that's kids stuff," Diego said. "Alright, make it ten! Without the burger!" he said. Don strode up, ordered it, and downed it in less then 5 seconds. "Well. I'm impressed," Troy said. Five minutes later, Don was frantically sucking on the ice dispenser. "Ah, the tears of a clown," Diego replied.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 11:50 on Tuesday night. It was Troy's shift to watch the radar for any sign of the Back Draft attack. "Well, in ten minutes we can finally stop worrying and compete in the tournament," He said aloud. He went to the kitchen and pulled out some coffee. To his surprise, his teammates were awake too. "I though you all were asleep," He said. "Well, unlike you, we worry that things might not work out," Don said. "Well, I'd be sleeping like a baby if it weren't for the stupid radar," Troy complained. "Well, decafe coffee isn't going to keep you awake," Cassie said. "It's not the caffeine it's the taste that keeps me awake," Troy replied. He drank some and pulled a face. "Hey!" Diego said, pointing at the clock. "We made it! The attack parameters have ended!" Diego said. They all got up and cheered, like it was New Year's Eve.  
  
It was then that Don's sharp ears caught something. A faint, high- pitched tone that sounded like… "The radar!" he said, as he took off for the terminal. "They're here! They're everywhere!" he said as the radar recognized hostile targets attacking various areas. "Do you have a lock on the Whale king?" Troy asked. "Yeah. It's 30 km. away at 16 degrees southeast," Don said. "Quick! To the hangar!" Cassie said. "Take this, Diego. Maintain radio contact with us. If we get cut off, you got to contact the Battle Commission and tell them what's going on," Don said. "Take the Battle Stag, it's the fastest," Troy said. Diego could only nod as the rest of the team made their way to the hangar. They piled into a small black aircraft that Don made out of assorted zoid parts, that Cassie had named 'The Junk Heap'. "Look at this thing! Half of it must be held together by duct tape!" she said. "It's designed to be a stealth craft, not a concept car," Don replied. Troy fell over for the sixth time trying to put on his wet suit in the cramped area. "Troy, why are you wearing a wet suit?" Cassie asked. "Because I'm gonna bust this Whale King apart, ninja style!" he said cheekily. "I swear, we should have gone to McDonald's," Cassie said while shaking her head. "So Don, how exactly are we going to get inside?" Troy asked. "Just leave that to me. You worry about your part," Don replied. "Meaning you have no idea," Cassie said. "I have some idea," Don said. "We'll use they're emergency pods launch bay as a docking port," Don said. No sooner had he said this when the Whale King showed up on screen. "Prepare to dock," Don said. They winced as the craft made a loud bumping sound. When the docking was over, Cassie whispered, "Do you think anyone heard us?" Don shrugged his shoulders and replied, "There's only one way to find out!" And with that, he shoved Troy into the hallway. They waited a few minutes, and then followed. They found themselves in a long corridor that didn't look like it was used in a while. Troy shot Don an icy black look of death. "Heh heh. My… uh… hands slipped, I swear," He said sheepishly. "Fine, I forgive you," Troy said. The he kicked Don in the butt. Hard. "My foot slipped. I swear," Troy said, savoring every word. "Alright, we're even. Now, down to business. Don pulled out a mini- projector and faced it to the wall. When he turned it on, it showed the interior schematics of the Whale King. With his other hand, he pulled out a small laser pointer. "Ok, we are here," Don said, pointing at a point in the map. " Now, Cassie and Troy, you want to follow this access corridor to Engine room C. I'll head towards the bridge terminal. Now, you have to use these explosives to cripple the engine, distracting the crew while I upload the program," Don explained as he handed Troy the explosives. "Oooh. Explosives," Troy said, reaching for the closest one. "Maybe I should hang on to these," Cassie said. "Right. Take this hallway down until you find this stairwell. Go up a floor and you should end up on a catwalk over engine C. Plant them on the terminal, radio conformation, and get back here as fast as you can," Don said. "We should check in with Diego every couple of minutes," Cassie said to Troy and Don. "Good luck!" Troy said, as they headed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Even Diego couldn't sleep at a time like this. He paced the room waiting for some kind of response from his teammates. He heard a blast of static from the terminal, so he went to go check it out. "S.O.S! This is a distress call from Andromeda Thorne to anyone out there! The Back Draft Just attacked the hotel where the Royal Cup warriors are staying and are holding us hostage! If someone is out there please respond! This is not a joke!" Diego picked up the mike and said, "Hang on Andy! I'm coming for ya!" Diego quickly switched channels and sent a message to Troy, Don and Cassie. "Hey guys- I just got a message from Andy! The Back Draft's captured a bunch of warriors from the Royal Cup and holding them Hostage!" It took a minute for Cassie to reply. "Well get over there you big idiot! Someone's got to save them!" Diego nodded. But Diego was way ahead of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Up on the Whale King, Cassie and Troy finally found engine room C's catwalk. Troy eyes bulged as he looked into the abyss below that was full of mechanical and moving parts. "That's a nasty fall," he said to Cassie. When he didn't get a response, he looked up to see Cassie giving him the 'shh' sign as she pointed to a burly guard by the terminal. Troy nodded and gave her a string of elaborate hand gestures. Cassie furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulders. The he took out a small flashlight, turned it on, and flashed his hand in front of the beam repeatedly. "What are you doing?" Cassie mouthed to him. Sighing, Troy got up and signaled for her to follow him. While faced away, Troy ran up and jumped on the guard's back. Trying to bring the guard down, he circled his arms around the guard's chest. Wow. He's got really well developed pectoral muscles… Troy thought. He looked down, and realized the guard wasn't a 'he'. "Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry!" he said as he jumped off and helped her up. When the guard was on her feet, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Cassie! Help me!" he said as he fell to the ground. Cassie leaped into the fray as Troy got up. Troy leaned against the railing, and pulled out a piece of jerky as he watched the guard and Cassie fight. "Troy, I could use some help over here!" Cassie shouted. "I don't think so. I like where this is going," Troy said in a pleased voice. Cassie quickly elbowed the guard in the head, knocking her unconscious. She stood up, grabbed the bag of explosives, and swung them at Troy's head. Troy ducked, as Cassie lost her grip and released the explosives. They could only watch as they fell out of reach. "Wow. That really sucks," Troy said. Cassie's vein in her forehead started to twitch. "Cassie, is something wrong?" he asked innocently "FIRST, YOU WATCH ME TAKE A BEATING FORM A GUARD WHO MIGHT AS WELL BE MIKE TYSON! THEN, YOU RESIST PUNISHMENT! FINALLY, YOU MAKE ME LOOSE THE EXPLOSIVES THAT WE NEED FOR THE PLAN TO WORK! AND YOU ASK ME IF SOMETHING'S WRONG?!" she yelled. "Wait- what did we need the explosives for again?" Troy asked. "We needed them to blow up the terminal!" Cassie said through clenched teeth. "Cassie, Cassie. If it's one thing I've learned throughout my entire childhood, it's that there's more then one way to break a computer," Troy said. He inspected the terminal and said, "See? Problem solved, my dear Cassiopeia. As you can see, this model requires extensive venting," he said scientifically, gesturing to a large vent pipe. "So?" Cassie said. "Well, with enough packing, this vent will be blocked, causing the unit to overheat, and thereby…" "…Destroy the machine," Cassie finished as Troy shoved jerky in the vent. "Troy, for someone like yourself, you're pretty smart." Troy smiled. "Wait- what do you mean people like me! Cassie! Wait! I'm talking to you!" Troy said, chasing Cassie as she made her way out.  
  
* * *  
  
On the ground, Diego managed to find the hotel where the pilots were being held hostage. After a series of running, ducking, and rolling on the ground, he made his way to the back door. Looking around, he ducked inside. Once inside, he found that navigating through the hallways was impossible, because the place was crawling with guards. Remembering his escapades in the Back draft base, he jumped into the nearest ventilation grate. He was crawling around for about 15 minutes, when he came to a stop. "It might have been nice to find out where I'm going before I get there," he mumbled. He paused, but his sharp ears picked up a voice. A very distinct voice. "Hang on Andy! I'm coming!" he cried valiantly as he made his way toward the voice. When he arrived, he found himself above a large room that was most likely a laundry room. He saw a large group of people (Andy was one of them) in the center of the room with their hands on there heads. 3 guards patrolled the room, each armed with a gun. Waiting until the coast was clear, he jumped down and signaled to Andy he was there. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared when a guard walked by her. "What's so funny, girlie?" He asked. "Hey Roy- she's a pretty little thing isn't she? Maybe we could take her with us!" Joked one of the other guards. The guard bent down, when Diego pounced, slamming into him and knocking him out. He jumped right back up, taking out the other two guards. Andy jumped up, screaming, "DIEGO!" as she hugged him. Diego managed to pull her off and said, "Be quiet! We're gonna have a hard enough time escaping already…"  
  
Meanwhile, Don was in the process of hiding in the ship's lounge. This cabinet smells bad he thought. They should really use Lysol or something… his thoughts were interrupted when static blared over his communicator. "Don! We're done over here! The explosion should happen…" Their conversation was interrupted by a loud booming sound. Don heard sirens blare and the footsteps of personnel running down the corridor. Don stepped out of the smelly cabinet, and waited for the sound of the footsteps to thin. Cautiously, he stepped out into the hallway and made his way to the bridge. Surprisingly, he found that it was still staffed. "Give me a damage report!" Demanded the man at the helm. "General Otile, the control terminal for engine C has been heavily damaged! We're loosing control over it!" said the radar man. "It's starting to overheat! Any more pressure will cause it to explode!" General Otile gritted his teeth. "Can we make an emergency landing?" he asked. "Not without sustaining heavy damage! The landing would cause the engine to self destruct!" The radar man said. "Initiate auto- pilot to fly along these coordinates. There shouldn't be any one near there. When you're done, make your way to the escape pods," General Otile said. "What about you sir?" asked the radar man. "I'm staying here, to make sure the ship makes it," General Otile replied. "Yes sir!" The men said. After a few minutes, they all shook hands with Otile, wishing him good luck, and filing out in an orderly fashion. When they left, Don snuck in and went to a terminal. He inserted a disk and started typing. "You! What do you think you're doing?" Otile said. He ran over and tried to grab him, but Don jumped out of the way. Otile hit his head and fell to the floor, unconscious. Don finished typing and started to leave. When he noticed Otile was still on the ground, he sighed, went back, and picked him up. "You're a big boy, aren't ya?" He said as he dragged Otile to the escape pod bay. When he got there, he was rather surprised to find Cassie and Troy waiting in the hall versus in the ship. "What's going on? Why aren't you guys in the ship?" He asked. Cassie whimpered as Troy said, "Well being in the ship actually RECQUIRES HAVING A SHIP TO BE IN!" Don put two and two together. "The ship's gone?" He asked. "Yeah. Someone must have found it when the escape pods were launching," Troy replied. "We've got about 5 minutes before the ship goes boom. What are we going to do?" Cassie asked. "Wait- I got an idea. Follow me," Don said as he went down the dark hallway. 


	7. the end... for now!

Disclaimer: BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! I OWN EVERYTHING! THE WORLD IS MINE! (Slaps himself). Sorry. You were saying?  
  
Tom: Yeah, I kinda made it sound like I was ending the story last chapter, but left y'all with a big nasty cliffhanger… so don't be mad. But if you do, I will be forced to quote that… uh… guy. You know, from that movie… with the skinny rooster and they ate it and the girl chased the wrong guy and ended up falling in love with the other guy but it was to late and he's like "Frankly my dear, I don't give a darn." That was great.  
  
Mr. Bigg: And this, ladies and gentlemen, is a good example for why you don't drink seawater…  
  
PREPARE FOR SERIOUS WRITING!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Diego peeked around the corner. Seeing it was clear, he signaled for the others to follow him. "Hey- do you know where they're keeping out zoids?" asked one of the pilots. "No, but we'll find them when we get outside," Diego replied. He promptly shut up as he heard a guard talking in the distance. He caught a bit of the conversation. "We'd better load those zoids up quick, so we can get out of here," the guard said. Diego waited for him to walk by, then grabbed him and stole his uniform. "Diego, why did you do that?" Andy asked. "They said they're loading your zoids, and they're not going to let a bunch of bed-raggled pilots on the Whale king," Diego said. "Let's go!" said a pilot. They crept their way outside, and Diego signaled them to hide. "Listen! I'm going to take my Zoid and attack. While I distract them, you make a run for your zoids!" He said quietly. He slipped off into the darkness. The pilots waited, wondering if was really going to come back. In a flash of green and a golden glow, there thoughts were answered. The Battle Stag Rammed into the side of the Whale king. Guards pulled out their weapons and started to fire on him as the pilots sneaked in. a few moments later, the area was filled with pilots attacking the Whale king. In a blast of speed the Whale king took off, abandoning its soldiers for a quick escape. In the air it did a U-turn, and a strange red device opened at the side. "It's a charged particle canon!" Andy said. It fired, and Diego thought he was done for. When he opened his eyes, he found he was still alive, surrounded in a pink energy shield. Besides him, three Shield Ligers roared, as the shield slowly faded. "Hey- thanks a lot!" Diego said. "No problem," Said the pilots. "After all, you did save us," they replied. Then, all the zoids opened fire on the Whale king, which went down in flames. Diego looked up, finding the sky full of the Back Draft's fleet. He started to make his way back to the Hover Cargo when Andy shouted, "Wait Diego! I'm coming too!" as she followed him. "Andy I-" He was cut off when a burst of static came over his hand-held comm. "Diego! Where are you?" said Don. "I just liberated the pilots. Why?" Diego replied. "There's something big heading to the Battle Commission's Ultra Sauras!" Don said. "Oh man! How far away are they?" Diego asked. "About half a mile southeast. Listen, The Whale King we're on is about to explode, and we-" Don's comm. signal was interrupted. "Don! Repeat, Don can you hear me?" Diego screamed into his comm. unit. "Diego? What's going on?" Andy asked. "Look Andy, I need you to stay here. There's something I've got to do," Diego said as he walked off. "Diego? You're coming back, right?" Andy asked. "I don't know, Andy. I just don't know," Said Diego as he walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
On the Whale King, Troy, Don and Cassie were still navigating the hallway. "Stupid comm.," Don muttered. "Don, what are we looking for?" Cassie asked. "Yeah, things are starting to get a little hot," Troy added. "Good. That means the back up cooling systems have failed," Don said. "As for your question, Cassie, we are looking for the hangar," Don said. "Which, according to my calculations should be right around… Here!" He said, opening the door and revealing the hangar. He put Otile down and walked over to the stairs. "Ok, here's the scoop. We're taking these Zabbats out of here, but since there's only two, we'll have to double up," He said. Cassie Ran up and Troy picked Otile and headed for the second Zabbat. "Dude- this guy's still out cold," Troy said. "How hard did he hit himself," He asked aloud. The piled in and readied for take off, when Cassie discovered a problem. "Umm, Don? How are we supposed to get out without a door?" she asked. "See the trigger button?" Don said. "Ohh. I get ya…" Cassie said grinning evilly. She shot the wall and flew though it as Troy did the same. As they launched off, they saw many of the Whale Kings in the area had fallen. "Don- what about those whale king out there?" Troy said over the comm., gesturing to two large Whale Kings in the distance. "They must be to far out of range," Don said. "Wait! There's the Whale King headed for the Ultra Sauras!" Cassie said. "You mean Diego didn't take care of it?" Don asked. He looked out of the cockpit window to see the flaming hulk of the Whale King heading for the Ultra Sauras. "I've got it!" Troy said, veering off course heading to the Whale King. "You have missiles left?" Don asked. "Who said anything about having missiles?" Troy said. "Troy- don't do anything stupid!" Cassie warned. When he didn't reply, Cassie asked Don what happened. "He's switched off his comm." Don replied. "You don't think he's going to…" Cassie started. "We'd better stop him before he does!" Don said as they veered off to.  
  
* * *  
  
Diego pushed the Armadillo full throttle as he neared the Ultra Sauras. He new he had to be in range before he could blast the hulk to debris. He was surprised when he saw a canyon blocked his progress up ahead. He looked left, and saw the rise in incline as the canyon progressed. He smiled as he got an idea. He backed up, and aimed at the incline. Going full throttle once more, he realized that his speed along with the incline and momentum would cause him to overshoot his target by a long shot. Unfortunately, he found this out the hard way. "I WANT MY MOOMMMMMYYY!" he screamed as he was flung high in the air, propelled by the Armordillo's jet boosters. He also realized that he was soaring right into the side of the Whale King. He was 30 feet from the side of the Whale King, when he pressed a small hidden button on the console. Immediately 3 large hybrid cannons opened from the top and either side. He shut his eyes and squeezed the trigger finger.  
  
* * *  
  
Anyone within 10 miles could see the blinding light, followed by a shattering explosion. When Diego opened his eyes, he was back on the ground. "Troy! Troy! Can you hear me?" Diego screamed. He frantically searched the wreckage of the Whale King for his friend. He heard a groan, and the sound of rubble moving slightly. Diego ran over, and dug deep. He unearthed Don and Cassie, who had followed Troy to stop him. He made sure they were ok, and continued his search for Troy. By this time, fire trucks and ambulances had pulled up. "There's someone still in here!" Diego shouted to the rescue men. After hours of searching, the rescuers 


End file.
